


whatever peter wants (he gets)

by stvrkr



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, So much praise, it's peter's birthday !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrkr/pseuds/stvrkr
Summary: “Whaddaya wanna do, honey? Tell daddy.” Tony asks softly, leaning in to nuzzle at Peter’s neck.“I- I wanna fuck your thighs.” Peter mumbles shyly, fiddling with the sheets. “C-Can I- right now?"





	whatever peter wants (he gets)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my day two for starker kinktober 2019! follow me on tumblr @starrystarker

"Tony, I was thinking... can I top you for my birthday?” Peter asks, climbing on top of Tony, effectively waking him up. 

“Mm, sure sweetheart, it’s your birthday.” Tony murmurs, pulling his hands out from under the covers to place them on Peter’s hips. He never fails to be amazed at the boy’s body, lean and muscular but also lithe and small.

“I don't- I don't wanna fuck you though, daddy, I-” Peter cuts off, blushing, ducking his head. 

Tony sits up and adjusts Peter to sit properly on his lap. “Whaddaya wanna do, honey? Tell daddy.” Tony asks softly, leaning in to nuzzle at Peter’s neck. 

“I- I wanna fuck your thighs.” Peter mumbles shyly, fiddling with the sheets. “C-Can I- right now?”

Tony is now fully awake. “Right now, sweetie?”

“Y-yeah. It’s okay if you don’t want to, though-” Peter starts, moving to get off of Tony. 

“No, no, now is fine,” Tony says nonchalantly, pulling Peter back onto his lap. “Got any lube?” Peter blushes again. “Don’t need it.” He looks down at his cock, dripping wet especially at the head, where precum has been steadily leaking throughout this entire conversation. 

“Shit, how did I not notice that?” Tony says, rubbing his eyes and blinking at the stiff length of Peter’s cock. “Do you want me on my back or-?” 

“I was thinking- doggy style?” Peter suggested, pulling the covers aside to let Tony get in position. He nods and turns, getting on his hands and knees. Peter grips his thighs and groans, rubbing his cock on the cleft of Tony’s ass. 

“Just use me, baby. Don’t worry about it.” Tony grins, twisting his head to wink at Peter, who moans as Tony squeezes his thighs together tightly. The boy lets out a little whine as he thrusts in between Tony’s thighs, starting slow and steady. Peter grunts, lifting himself up a little more to adjust the angle. 

“D-Daddy, y-your thighs feel s- so good-” Peter moans, sloppily fucking into the gap. 

Tony wishes he was facing his boy so he could watch him- mouth probably parted in a small “O”, lips moist and head thrown back, his halo of brown curls tousled and mussed. 

“You like fucking daddy’s thighs, baby?” Tony grunts, feeling himself get to half mast. He puts a hand between his thighs and gathers a little pre, using that hand to stroke his shaft, bringing him to full hardness. “Daddy’s thighs feel good for you?” Peter whines in response, moving his hips up so his thrusts rub against Tony’s balls. 

“Fuck, baby-” Tony moans as Peter reaches a hand under to stroke his cock. He groans, fucking himself on Peter’s hand, hips snapping up into the air. He feels Peter’s hips enveloping his ass, hard cock sliding in and out of his clenched thighs wetly. “Peter, sweetie, I’m supposed to be takin’ care of you, not the other way around-” 

Peter whines, still chasing after his orgasm. “Don’t care, daddy, feels so- unghh- so good-” He moans, frantically pumping his cock in between Tony’s thighs. “I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum daddy-” Peter barely gets the words of warning out before his feels his balls drawing up, then he’s spurting ropes and ropes of creamy white cum over Tony’s back.

“I’m gonna take care of you now. On all fours, baby.” Tony demands, ignoring the cum coating his back and his raging hard-on. Peter sighs airily, still floaty from his orgasm, and moves to kneel on all fours. Tony squeezes some lube onto two fingers and swirls his fingers around Peter’s rim. He pushes in gently, hearing a soft hiss from the boy because of the cold lube, curling his fingers to find the special spot- 

“D-Daddy!” Peter yelped, pushing his hips back to get more of Tony’s fingers inside him.

“You like that, sweetheart? Daddy’s gonna do that over and over again ‘til you come so many times that you cum dry. That sound good to you, honey?” Tony murmurs, fingers thrusting in and out of Peter’s hole. He moves his other hand down to fondle at Peter’s balls, massaging them lightly. He takes Peter’s breathless panting as a good sign. It isn’t long before Peter feels another orgasm approaching, and Tony doesn’t miss the way the boy tenses up. Peter cums with a long moan, his cock twitching as he came all over his stomach.

“Lie down on your back, sweetie.” Tony said, giving the boy a chaste kiss before he moves to lie on his back. Tony sees that Peter’s cock has gone soft, reason being he’s just came. He leans down to kiss Peter again, tongue delving into the boy’s mouth. Biting at his bottom lip, he hears a little whine from Peter. Giving Peter one last kiss, he moves downward to suck lightly at the boy’s nipples, teeth just barely grazing the nubs. Tony presses small kisses in a line down south towards Peter’s crotch, kissing at his chest and belly button, then finally landing one at the tip of his cock. Tony teases him, mouthing at the head but never taking more than an inch in.

“S-Stop teasing, daddy-” Peter whines, writhing under Tony’s touch. He grins and takes all of Peter down to the base, all at once, savouring the poorly stifled moan from Peter under him. Bobbing his head up and down, he feels Peter move his hands down to grab fistfuls of his hair, pulling ever so slightly whenever Tony hollows his cheeks, sucking at Peter’s length. 

“You close, baby?” Tony asks in between breaths. 

“Mmf- y-yes daddy-” Peter whimpers, eyes shut tightly like he’s staving off his orgasm. His entire body is pulled taut, tense.

“‘Kay, honey, I’m gonna fuck your thighs, m’kay?” Tony asks. Peter nods quickly, and Tony moves to grab both of Peter’s legs and lift them up over the boy’s head. “Squeeze your thighs real tight for daddy. It’ll feel good, I promise.” Tony coos, looking down at his own cock, now painfully hard and leaking, flushed a dark red with veins protruding. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard for so long without any physical stimulation. He’s had plenty of mental stimulation, if the boy laid out in front of him is anything to go by.

He lines his cock up at Peter’s thighs and pushes in, hissing at the initial contact. “You’re so good for daddy, sweetheart, so good,” Tony moans, unable to control his speed, thrusting forward rapidly, chasing that sweet friction the boy’s thighs are bringing him. Peter’s shaking underneath him, Tony’s cock rubbing against his own making it too much to handle. The small noises he’s making beneath Tony don’t help him last longer, but he’s not ashamed to admit that he was close to coming after a few minutes.

“Petey, honey, I’m close-” Tony groans, thrusting a couple more times before saying, “Cum for me, baby, cum for daddy-” Peter grabs his cock and desperately fucks into his hand.  
Tony cums with a grunt, cock pulsing thick spurts of cum onto Peter’s thighs and cock, keeping his eyes on Peter as the boy cums dry and with a scream.

“Happy birthday, sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and kudos (if you'd like) and follow me on tumblr @starrystarker
> 
> [my ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/starrystarker)


End file.
